Kingdom Hearts: Destiny's Awakening
by Bisou Namine
Summary: WARNING: Only read if you have finished playing both Kingdom Hearts AND Kingdom Hearts II. Slight RoxasxNamine and SoraxKairi. Namine finds out a secret she never knew about! Can a Nobody love somebody? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
** _I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. Though I wish I did. Ha ha!_

**xxx**

**Author's Note:  
** _This is just the Prologue, I know it might be a little boring, but trust me, there are a lot of hints in here. So please read! AND REVIEW!_

**xxx**

The simple melodic swishing of the ocean's waves caught her ear immediately. It was the same sound that had eased her mind and lulled her to sleep so many nights before. People disappear, lost in time or circumstances; your own life rushes past you every day, changing with each passing moment; caught up in the hectic madness of loss and change, you forget what's really important to you, reacting to each event as it comes, trying to keep yourself balanced and in control of your life...

But the sea... The sea knows no time. The sea was consistent, never changing in its nature, yet it was formless at the same time. You could dive into the water and be immersed in it, you could reach down and scoop the water out only to have it slip out between your fingers. No matter what you did or how you did it, however, the sea itself never changed. It was always there, always moving, and always formless. It simply was, as it simply is, and it would continue to be that way forever, as long as the world existed.

Kairi thought mindlessly about the letter she and her friends recieved earlier that day. She wondered why King Mickey would possibly need their help so soon. Kairi was overwhelmed that Sora and Riku might have to leave again to solve this mission. Birth by sleep... What could that mean? The King's letter was so vague, adding to the sand and ocean water that had already smudged the letter from him. Kairi turned to the opening of the old Secret Place.

Old, forgotten memories and simple, child-like adventures had happened there when Kairi and her friends had not yet known about the beings who lived on other worlds. Sora and Riku were probably asleep by now, but Kairi was still standing at the cove of her island. She was thinking about many things. The letter, of course. But then there was that one time when Sora had told her something that she could not forget.

"You would kind of be in my way."

Kairi hoped that maybe on this journey, she could take part on the mission to save the worlds once again. In the letter, the King had mentioned some sort of 'Keyblade War' that happened long ago. It had happened when the openings between the worlds caused trouble and suffering long before they had opened the last time.

Kairi often stood at the shore, contemplating the sea with these thoughts in mind. No, not contemplating... She never really had to consider these things that she already knew. She simply thought and listened, day after day. She listened to the sound of the sea, the reminder that it was and would always be. The sea always calmed her thoughts, and outside her window in the dark.

She had seen and heard the sea so many times – the boundless ocean stretching on forever – that she had memorized everything about it that her senses could take in. Now, here, wherever that was, the sound was more than familiar. The swishing of the sea echoed in her ears, reminding her of so many memories from its shores. But something was wrong; this sea wasn't the sea she knew. There was no salty smell in the air, there was no salt-white sand stretching across the whole of the shore. The sun that she knew was gone, too. Here, in this place she didn't knew, she encountered a new kind of sea – a new ocean she had never seen before.

Rocks jetted out of the water beyond the edge of the shore, twisting up and around each other, hanging about lazily, as if they slept even as they looked down upon the salty water. The sun, at the edge of the horizon beyond the arch of stone that stood in front of her, was low and lazy, as if it slept even as it gave what little illumination to these shores that it could.

As the water tickled at the bottom of her bare feet, Kairi found herself looking up at the sky, listening once again to the sound of the ocean's rolling waves. The ebony sky seemed to darken everything around her – everything not looking directly upon the tired white sun in front of her. The sandy beach was darkened a twilight blue, the salt-white sand barely revealing the color it knew when under the sun's full splendor.

"Just what is this place...?" She muttered under her breath, lowering her head to look upon the tired sun. Suddenly she felt something – another presence nearby. Turning to look across the shore, she saw a boy, standing and looking forward to the sun as she was, his face as clear as day, illuminated by the silver star before him. As if sensing the same thing she did, he turned to face her, his blonde hair swaying slightly in a silent wind that rushed by.

Kairi had recognized the boy as Roxas, who was Sora's Nobody. But he did not seem like the Roxas she had seen before, for he was wearing black appearal and had a stern look on his face as if everything was wrong.

Kairi finally realized that she was dreaming, and woke up, finding herself lying down next to Sora and Riku. The letter, which was in Sora's hand, was being blown by the wind that caused the ocean waves to crash and the salty smell of the water had come back to her. "Of course it was a dream," Kairi whispered to herself. She layed back down on the sand, forgetting exactly how she got there, but yet fell back asleep.

In the outside world, as the three friends slept, many changes had happened that could also change their destiny. But this time, as the dusk rolled in, is their destiny's awakening.

**xxx**

_That's the Prologue! Please, PLEASE review! I will not write more if you don't! Shame._


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Author's Note:** _This is where it begins! YAY! Trust me, it will get interesting after this. TRUST ME! No flaming if it's boring, though. I have to build suspense before I get to the good parts. I already know how this story is going to end, and man, it'll be such a twist, you'll get whiplash, for sure! But you'll have to review before I start writing any more chapters. Ha, TORTURE!_

**xxx**

It was about midnight as the three laid in slumber, and a strange breeze carried the King's solemn letter from Sora's hand across the silent shore. A young girl watched as the letter danced in the cold wind and finally brushed up against her sandaled feet. As Naminé bent to pick it up, she felt that Roxas was nearby. She was not surprised as she turned around to find Roxas had been standing right behind her.

"What are you doing?" he hushed.

Naminé eyed her sleeping friends before replying.

"I wanted to get a closer look of this letter. You know, the one from King –"

"King Mickey, I know," Roxas interrupted. "Do you know what this might mean? That everything might change and... I don't know."

"We do not know just yet, Roxas." Naminé reassured him. "His letter was so open, it was almost like he was writing in some sort of code."

Naminé lowered her head toward the letter, she was very surprised to have found something.

"Birth by sleep. So sudden and refined," Naminé read. "The haunt of the Keyblade War has returned and will end us all. Only the most delicate and pure of heart can..."

Roxas gave Naminé a confused look as she mouthed out some phrases that he could not hear. He waited for a moment as she squinted as the letter, hoping that she could tell him a bit more.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," she replied and she sighed heavily, "That's about as much as I can make out. The rest seems to be smudged by tears or something... Maybe we could find someone else who can read this."

"So this means.." Roxas breathed.

"You think?" Naminé winced.

"Just in case."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay then." Naminé nodded. She waved her hand and her old purple pencil appeared. She was reluctant as she handed it to Roxas. Roxas placed it in the front pocket of his dark-colored pants. Then, he slowly took off his checkered wristband and handed it to Naminé. She noticed that the wind was getting stronger and colder as she slipped the wristband on her left arm.

"Remember," Naminé shivered.

"Right, I won't lose it," Roxas replied with a false sort of calm. "It almost morning, we'd better go."

The two walked over to their Others and quietly disappeared as the soft sun began to peak over the calming ocean waves. The three sleeping friends still sound as they each took slow, steady breaths. As they were much unaware of what was yet to come.

**xxx**

"Wake up you lazy bum."

Sora yawned and turned over on the hot sand only to realize that his letter from the King went missing. He hurredly sat up and frantically sifted through the salty sand.

"Looking for something?" Kairi giggled as she waved the letter just above Sora's head.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he made a grab for the letter, then jumped to his feet and started after Kairi, who was running for life with the letter in hand. "You'd better come back here! Kairi! Kai --"

Sora fell to the ground as he barely noticed Wakka was running in the opposite direction, and both crashed into each other. Sora slowly stood up to realize that Wakka hadn't moved an inch from that impact. Wakka seemed as though he was almost staring right through Sora.

"Birth by sleep," Wakka spoke, with a blank tone and a voice which was not his, "So sudden and refined. The haunt of the Keyblade War has returned and will end us all. Only the most delicate and pure of heart can unlock the Dusk of Time. The time at the dusk which will decide if those too weak shall live amongst those who suffer great pain from being the strongest..."

"Wakka?" Sora stammered. "What..."

"Ya, man? Aye, I'd better go find Selphie and Tidus. Make sure them don't get into any trouble, ya?" Wakka smirked.

"Trouble..." Sora repeated under his breath as he watched Wakka jump his way over to Selphie and Tidus, who were on the wooden deck staring out into the ocean. Sora shrugged it off, maybe Wakka had seen the letter from King Mickey. He sat down in the sand when he remembered Kairi. Kairi...

"Kairi... Kairi," Sora yelled as the hot sun beat down on him. "Kairi... Kairi... Kai --" Sora started coughing as he shook off sand that had gotten on his face.

"Man, what sort of crazy dream did you have?" said a voice.

"Riku!" Sora said surprised. "It was this dream.. And Wakka.. He said to me --"

"Whatever. Grab these logs and head over to Kairi's house. She says she's got something to show you." Riku interrupted. He pointed to a stack of three logs propped up against a palm tree. "Oh, and one other thing," Riku mentioned as he walked up the stairway toward the ocean cove, "If you find out anything interesting from that letter, be sure you tell me first!"

Sora thought about the dream he had, but for some reason, he could not remember anything Wakka told him. It was like someone took away that part of his memory.

**xxx**

"When did it get so windy?" Sora said to himself as he paddled his boat over to the island where Kairi lived. "And what are these logs for? They're just making this boat harder to row."

The waves caught the side of the boat, almost tipping it over. Sora clenched the small metal handles on the sides of the poor, dried-out rowboat.

"Maybe I'll just let the tide carry me in," Sora thought. "I'm already close enough to shore."

As Sora quickly tied his rowboat up to the iron stake next to the boathouse dock, he thought he felt a raindrop hit his forehead. He brushed it off as just a splash of water from the crashing waves further down.

**xxx**

_Hope you liked it! Wow, I am such a cliffhanger-er. Yeah. Ha ha! Well, review and I will add a second chapter! You probably want to know what Naminé and Roxas were talking about, right? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! YES! YOU MUST! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Thankies._


	3. Chapter 2: More Than A Storm

**Author's Note:**_ YAY! I GOT A REVIEW! ONE, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT! SOMEONE LIKES MY STORY! WOO! Please, tell your friends! Ha ha. Yes, after you read this, you'll be like, "Roxas x Kairi? I thought this was SxR and RxN!" Well... Roxas... Can't tell you because it will ruin it. Just trust me, it's not. So keep reading!_

**xxx**

Kairi watched as the heavy rain poured down the window. She decided couldn't see a thing through all that rain and sat back down in the oversized red chair in the too-old-to-do-anything Mayor's house.

When she had arrived from Radiant Garden, she had lost every memory of any relations she once had. Meaning, she had forgotten her parents, her home, everything. It was more strange to her than everyone else about how she came to Destiny Islands. She had just appeared.  
To this day she can't recall anything other than that she and her grandmother had lived in Radiant Garden and spent quite some time talking and dreaming in the lush and extraordinary library of the tall castle.

True, many people have already rebuilt Radiant Garden, but Kairi didn't want to go back there to stay. Destiny Islands is more of her home now than Radiant Garden.  
And because nobody knew who she was or where she came from the day she arrived in the islands, she was taken in the care of the Mayor of the town. Sure, it wasn't a castle in Radiant Garden, but Kairi could live with it.

"Hmm, it's getting late," Kairi thought. "I think I could close my eyes for a few min-"  
Before she could even finish that sentence she fell into a deep sleep. She was extremely tired because she could hardly fall back asleep last night after that weird dream she had. And she hadn't slept a wink when Riku and Sora were away.

Kairi rarely had dreams. But when she did, they were always something important that would usually be a key to something that would happen. For as much as Kairi remembers, she had only seen a storm on Destiny Islands only once before tonight. The last storm on Destiny Islands, Kairi had dreamed about the night before. It was the storm that changed her and her friends' lives forever.

As Kairi slipped into twilight, she had a dream that she was in a small, dark space. She was losing breath very quickly. She was screaming for help but no one wuld hear her, and she couldn't hear herself.

"Sora! Sora," Kairi yelled. "Can you hear me? Sora?"

She started running as the small space was enlarging and she could see a faint white light in the distance. As she neared the light, it appeared to be a person.

"Naminé? Naminé! I'm so glad you're here! Where are we? Can you hear me?" Kairi gasped for breath, she felt really weak.

The person did look similar to Naminé, but she would not answer. Infact, although she seemed to hear Kairi, she held a very angry and serious expression.

"I- I'm sorry," Naminé mumbled. "Kairi."

She held out her hand and Kairi's knees began to buckle as she fell backwards and dropped into the darkness. As she was falling head-first, she could hear Sora's voice calling out to her.

"Kairi!" Sora called. "You there?"

Kairi couldn't speak, she just kept falling and falling and-

**xxx**

"Ow!" Kairi yelped as she awoke falling from the chair.

"Kairi! Riku said you wanted to tell me something?" Someone called from the large wooden door.

"Oh, Sora!" Kairi thought as she raced to the door.

Kairi slowly opened it and saw a shadowy figure standing in the pouring rain and fog outside.

"Sora! You're silly, why did you come when it's raining so hard? Sora?" Kairi said, as she shivered from the cold wind from the storm.

And that's when horror struck her. This wasn't Sora! Because when the person stepped inside, he was completely dry. And you could see through him, like he was invisible. When Kairi saw his face, it wasn't Sora's. The boy was blond.

"Roxas?" Kairi gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's Sora?"

"You have to go." Roxas replied, he looked scared. "You can't stay here. We have to leave."

"Why? Where should I go?" Kairi yelled. She was extremely confused. "WHERE IS SORA?"

Roxas just raised his hand by his side and a smoky, dark portal appeared. Kairi had seen one of these before, when Axel had been on the islands. Kairi had been through one, and it had taken her to Twilight Town, where she met Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Kairi guessed these were used to travel between worlds, and only Nobodies could create them. She remembered that the King, Donald, and Goofy had taken the Gummi Ship back to Disney Castle.

"I have to tell you a secret." Roxas replied after she finished yelling at him. He grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her inside the portal.

**xxx**

Sora frowned as he banged on the Mayor's wooden door. He was sure he heard Riku correctly, that Kairi wanted to tell him something, unless Riku was trying to trick him. But this wasn't funny! Riku wouldn't set Sora up like that. It was getting pretty late, so Sora decided that Kairi was probably asleep in her bed.

Sora even considered climbing up to her window by the palm tree that hung over the large house like he had done long ago to wake her up for her birthday. It wasn't really her birthday they celebrated, because she couldn't remember, but it was the day Kairi had first arrived on Destiny Islands.

He stared once again at the door blocking him from the warm indoors and sighed. Sora shook his wet hair and began to turn his back to the door. But something, or someone, had caught his eye.

"Kairi?" Sora shouted. He turned to face the figure, but it was gone. There weren't any footprints in the mud that covered the ground, either. Sora figured that he was just imagining it, as he was very sleepy. The rain overhead had not cleared up since the afternoon, and Sora had to choose between sitting in the mud until it stopped raining, soaking wet, or attempting to row across the short distance of ocean to reach his island.

"This is probably going to end up badly." Sora sighed to himself. He began walking towards his rotted, wooden rowboat when something pulled him back. It had occured to him, he couldn't move his legs!  
Sora groaned as his knees buckled and he collapsed on his back on the soft, wet ground. He began to look around with his eyes to see what had happened. He turned his head so he was facing the downpour of rain, squinting as the water hit his face. A girl with blond hair peered over him, as if to see if he was alright. Her face looked apologetic.

"Naminé!" Sora gasped before he blacked out into darkness.

**xxx**

_What will happen to Sora? WHAT THE HECK IS ROXAS DOING? Review to find out! I need more than one, you know. I was just so happy someone reviewed that I had to post a chapter up. Ha ha! REVIEW! I LIKE THEM! LEARN TO ENJOY THEM! They don't have to be long. A simple "I liked it." will do just fine to make me happy. _ _(If you spot any typos, let me know, too. That counts as a review. So I know you read it!)_


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept

**Author's Note:** Roxas and Naminé probably will never be this confusing again.

**xxx**

"I've been here before!" Kairi stammered as she looked around this new world. "Twilight Town, isn't it?"

Roxas nodded. He began to speak, but he could not start his sentence because he saw Kairi run away in the opposite direction.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Roxas shouted as he chased after her. He was relieved when Kairi paused to listen. "I have to tell you something."

"Huh? What is it?" Kairi frowned. "Can you tell me why I'm here? I was waiting for someone important. I want to go back."

Roxas looked shocked. "I- I'm sorry, Kairi. You have to stay here. For now. I, uh... Just listen, okay?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kairi giggled. "I'm listening."

"Okay. You haven't, um... Eaten anything strange lately, have you?" Roxas asked. "Oh, uh... That came out wrong. What I meant to say was... Okay, you can't go back. Atleast not just yet. I can't tell you much more," Roxas finally got out. "I have to leave you here, go find Hayner, he'll know what to do with you. I will be back, though. Don't get into any trouble... I mean-"

Kairi just stared. What could she say? She was being trapped in a different world without knowing the reason. Before she could protest, Roxas had slipped back through the portal while she was staring into space.

Kairi shook her head in confusion as she made her way down the twisting of streets until she reached a gated area.

"Hey, atleast this is something familiar." She thought as she pushed the gate door open and peered inside. Three teens were seen talking in an alleyway on teared couches and rusted tabletops. They had immediately stopped their constant chatter to look at the new visitor.

"Hey! I remember you!" The shorter of the two boys said with a surprised attitude.

"Kairi!" Shouted the girl, "We missed you! We thought you had left forever!"

"Forever is a long time, Olette." Kairi grinned. "Do any of you know why I'm here?"

"No idea." Replied the blonde-haired boy sharply, as if he was hiding something.

Kairi sighed. "Well, neither do I." She quickly glanced behind her as if someone was watching her, but when she convinced herself that she was probably still sleeping, she slouched down on the couch beside Pence, the shorter of the two boys, and sighed a deep, long, exaggerated sigh. It was not surprising that Hayner and his two friends stared akwardly and began laughing, so that Kairi had to laugh, too.

"How did you get here?" Olette finally asked.

"Do any of you know a boy named Roxas?" Kairi spoke faintly.

"Never heard of him," Hayner replied quickly. "Though the name sounds slightly familiar now that you've said it. It's weird, I don't remember meeting him. So why do I remember...?"

"Maybe it's deja vu?" Pence persuaded.

"No, Pence. I think I understand what Hayner is saying. The name does sound familiar. Did he bring you here, Kairi?" Olette rushed.

"I think so... Maybe. Or maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah! That's it! This is all a dream... A nightmare, even. Yeah..." Kairi said to herself out loud.

Hayner playfuly punched Pence on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Pence yelled, then laughed. "Nope, it's definately not a dream."

"Then, Kairi, tell us what happened." Olette stated. "Even if this is a dream, I would really like to know how you got here."

Kairi shifted her weight on the lumpy couch before deciding to tell them everything, everything since the day she arrived on the islands.

**xxx**

Sora yawned as he stretched his arms behind his head. He was exhausted for some reason, probably from chasing Kairi around the island for that letter from the King.

"No, wait, that was a dream," he reminded himself aloud, as he turned over on the soft sand. "What happened, then? How did I get back here?"

"Sora?" A familiar voice called.

Sora sat up quickly, expecting Kairi to be standing behind him. But as he stood and turned, he was facing yet another girl.

"Hello, Sora." Naminé smiled.

"Naminé?" Sora said with surprise. He looked around, he could see darkness all around the island, only a patch of sand left brightened, on which he stood. It was quite foggy, as the black smoke encircled them both.

"Listen carefully," Naminé began. "Tell me what you hear."

"Uh," Sora was confused at the question. "Nothing, I guess."

"Right." Naminé nodded. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"No, I- I don't." Sora studdered.

The akward silence between them that followed made Sora shiver. Strangly, Naminé was the one gaping at him in fear. It began to get colder, and finally the void of silence was broken.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Naminé shouted, which made Sora almost jump out of his skin. "You weren't supposed to forget this time!"

She appeared to be talking to herself, so Sora failed to reply. At this, she gave him a glare that would make little children cry.

"We have to make a promise, Sora," She spoke in a bland tone, "But this time, it will be a promise you wouldn't be sure you could keep. Do... You do trust me, right?"

Sora stared as he nodded, this was a side of Naminé he hadn't seen before. She looked angry, almost worried.

"Okay. You have to promise me not to do anything stupid, alright?" She shouted. "Alright?"

She was right, he wasn't sure he could keep such a promise. He had no idea what she meant by 'anything stupid'. It was such a general promise. But since he had already agreed, he had to try his best not to do 'anything stupid'.

Naminé nodded, raised her hand in front of her, and whispered something. Suddenly, Sora felt his stomach lurch when he realized he was falling down through the darkness. After a few moments, he fell hard on the wet sand of a stormy island, and he began to remember everything. Castle Oblivion.

**xxx**

HAHA!! THEY REMEMBERED!! SHAME! Why is this so bad? Read on to find out! I will only add another chapter when I get 10 reviews for chapter 3! (You can only review twice.) So get your friends to read this fic!


	5. Chapter 4: The Somebody

**Author's Note:** _To clear up any reviews, this is not changing the personality of the characters, I am simply changing the mood. Right now everyone in the story is pretty much confused and/or scared for their life. Which I guess is a change considering the characters' normal moods. I DID add anonymous reviews, thanks for the tip. This is my first fanfiction, after all. Tips are welcome! Just as long as you say you love my story... Alright here we go. Sorry to bombard you with new characters, but better now then at the beginning. I hate when stories make you memorize new characters at the beginnings of stuff (being stories). Don't you? Okay... I write too much. Here._

**xxx**

"Kira!" The tall man yelled out. He wore a black cloak and dark hair, a tinge of evil in his smirk. "What a fine Nobody you are."

"As you think, Dyxlan," The young brunette spat. "But I am no Nobody. Right? I believe I am someone."

"Think what you want, Nobody. But everyone knows the truth." Dyxlan spat.

"Kira? Come here a minute." Whispered a small voice from the back room.

Kira walked slowly out of Dyxlan's view towards the boy, who wore an angry glare at the ground beneath him.

"You know better than to argue with him, Kira! Wait until I get you out of here, then --" The boy began in an intense whisper.

"Kurix, I know." Kira smiled. "Thank you for doing this for me. But do you really think it will work? You haven't told me your plan... Why won't you?"

"I'm worried you might spill it like you usually do." Kurix smirked. "But it's alright, you don't need to know for it to work. You know enough."

"How am I a Nobody, though? My Other is a Nobody, and her Other is a real person... I am just confused, Kurix!" Kira grumbled faintly.

It took a while for Kurix to understand what she was asking, but soon replied.

"For the millionth time, Kira! When Sora first become a Heartless, the bond between Kairi and Sora formed a new heart. Sora's old heart had vanished. Yet when Kairi lost her heart, it did not vanish, it went to Sora instead. But, again, the bond between them formed yet another heart. But because Sora gave Kairi her old heart back, the new heart needed somewhere to go. It went to Naminé. Thus her power was formed because a Nobody's body cannot withstand the power of a heart, and then the power was used to transform memories. Then you were formed from that power, the empty shell of a Nobody. What was supposed to be of Naminé." Kurix stated importantly.

Kira stared, confused. Kurix sure talks a lot. "I don't get it. So Naminé isn't a Nobody? She's a-- a Somebody?"

"I guess so." Kurix rubbed his head. "I'm sure this is true, I don't think Nobodies are supposed to think so hard."

She laughed, what a hypocrite. Kira turned around, she could have sworn somebody was watching her. When she turned back she saw that Kurix had left. That boy was always somewhere, thinking up a storm. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd overthrow Dyxlan one day. But where would he go when she left? What if Dyxlan would find her?

"Okay, now I'm thinking too hard." Kira thought. "I think I'm turing into Kurix!"

She began to walk back to the front room, she slowed down as she neared Dyxlan. That evil man was always bragging about how his Other had been a warrior of the Keyblade War. She knew he had some evil plot to rein as the Keyblade Master, kill Sora, or something. She couldn't figure out what his plan was. She wasn't as good at thinking as Kurix. He probably knew, but he never told her anything. What a jerk.

"What are you doing, Kira?" Dyxlan grumbled. "Go away."

"But--" Kira started softly.

"What did I say?"

Kira sighed and went to find Kurix. It wasn't that hard to find him, she knew where he always was. In front of the tall mirror in the room at the end of the hall. Thinking. She opened the tall black door and slipped inside.

"I knew it." She said, sitting down next to him.

"What?" He said.

"Please tell me your plan of escape? This castle has no doors or windows. The walls are extremely thick. How are you getting me out?" Kira begged. She'd do this everyday and he'd never tell her.

"I'll teleport you." Kurix replied.

Surprised he actually told her this time, Kira had a shocked expression on her pale face. "How?" She managed to ask.

"I've seen Dyxlan do it before. He would look to see if anyone was watching, then he would raise his hand and whisper something. A dark colored portal would appear. Then he would disappear inside it." Kurix sighed. "I think any Nobody can do it, but Dyxlan won't show us how. I've been trying to figure out what he was whispering..."

"Oh." It was all she managed to get out. Kira didn't even bother asking him how he knew this, he was pretty smart. She wondered why he wouldn't come with her.

**xxx**

"There you are." Roxas said as he peered around Kairi's house on Destiny Islands. In the shadow of the tall house was Naminé.

"Were you looking for me?" Naminé replied. "I did it, what you told me to. Will it help?" She pulled out her sketchbook, on it was scribbled a picture of Kairi in Sora's hands, as though she were dead. Also, there was a bitten paopu laying in the corner.

"Terrible," Roxas replied, tugging at his shirt. "What'll happen to you, then?"

Namine turned the page. "This," she whispered. Small figurines of Kairi and Naminé, held by Sora and Roxas. "We can't change our future, Roxas."

"I can try!" He giggled, trying to make light of the situation. "But that won't mean you disappear. Part of you will still be there, right? But trapped inside those dolls."

"You don't understand, Roxas. Yes, I'll be there, but it's the effect of something else, much stronger." Naminé stood up and wavered out of the shade, she put her hand over her eyes as she was blinded by the sun. "It's because I have a heart. I'm not supposed to have one. So when Kairi bites into that paopu, Roxas, the power of that bonding love will consume my heart, my soul. It'll have some kind of effect on Kairi's as well."

Roxas put his hand on Naminé's shoulder, the force of his hand slowly comforting her. "It will be alright," he smiled. "Come on, now, I hear someone coming." Roxas brushed the dirt and brick off Naminé's dress from the house she was leaning against. He took her hand and pulled her to the other side so they were unseen. They could still see who was approaching.

**xxx**

_Hope ya liked it! Sorry it took me a while to update. School and stuff, you know. I need to tell you about myself a little bit. For one, I'm obsessed with music. I love to sing. I've been in a gazillion select vocal groups. I am a soprano. My current favorite artists are Hellogoodbye, The Fray, OK Go, Boys Like Girls, Jack's Mannequin, Robin Thicke, Dashboard Confessional, Maroon 5, and James Blunt. I only have one favorite song at the moment (you're probably thanking me), Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. Tell me if you like any of the same artists as me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want more than 10 altogether this time. We're at 8. Come on people! Kingdom Hearts is life!_


End file.
